


a soft saturday morning

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: The fluffiest morning fluff you can imagine.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	a soft saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this xD  
> but well I guess it balances out all the angsty stuff I wrote last night.

"Nothing better than returning to a warm bed," Bill mumbled as he slid under the blanket again. He wrapped his arms around Alec and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Alec couldn't help a little amused chuckle. He planted a kiss on Bill's naked shoulder.

For which Bill kissed his neck.

He wrapped his arms around Bill a little tighter and slid one hand up to comb through his hair.

Bill hummed in content. There really was nothing better than lying here, cuddled up in a cocoon of warmth with the man he loved.

Alec smiled and revelled in the soft warm feeling that spread from his chest.

Soon Bill’s breathing evened out and he was asleep again. Alec didn't really understand how he could just fall asleep again. So quickly and when the sun already shone through the blinds on top of that.

But he was more than happy to just lie here a while longer. It was a Saturday after all.

When Bill woke up again he looked up to Alec, saw his eyes closed. Was he asleep?

He shifted a little, one hand curling around Alec's shoulder.

After a while, Alec's stomach rumbled and he sighed.

So he was awake. “Let's get up, then,” Bill said quietly.

Alec hummed and rolled onto his side. For a moment he pulled Bill closer and buried his face in his hair.

Bill’s eyes widened and his stomach did a somersault.

When Alec pulled back one of his hands brushed over the back of Bill’s neck.

He cocked his head when he saw Bill looking at him with wide eyes.

Bill shook his head and smiled. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Alec's neck, directly on his Adam’s apple. He felt it shift as Alec swallowed.

It was beautiful how comfortable Alec had gotten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
